Never Quite Whole
by Romance Makes My Heart Explode
Summary: Set after the well closed and Kagome returned. Several years later, Kagome is managing her life in a new country with a new partner, but Inuyasha is always on her mind. When she returns for a family visit and can't help but check the well only to be drawn back through, what will happen? InuxKag (the one true pairing!)
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first fanfic in a VERY long time, so go easy. Enjoy?!_

 **Chapter 1**

"Inuyasha, thank you so-" a bright light engulfed the shocked hanyou before Kagome could even finish thanking her companion for stopping the fear of the darkness take over her. The last thing they both saw was the shock and desperation in each other's' eyes, chocolate and amber orbs both fading from sight as the Sacred Well finally closed, leaving the girl who had overcome time, and the boy who had been overcome, stranded on either side of the well, hundreds of years apart, the memory of the other freshly emblazoned in each one's grief stricken mind.

The stars shone ever so slightly in this time. So much less than she was used to. The raven-haired woman let out a deep, troubled sigh as she gazed up at the night sky, palm pressed loosely to the pane of the window, as if scarcely hoping for another to rise and meet her slender one. "Kagome? Come back to bed hon". A gentle voice reared in her wandering mind, palm falling from the glass as she slowly turned. She heard a soft pat of the bed, beckoning her again to sit. Throwing a last, sad glance at the dimming stars that once guided her she moved slowly towards the bed, pulling her silky red dressing gown closer into her as she did so. "What's wrong love?" Concern laced the yawned query, as it always did when the sadness became evident in her behaviour. The man dragged himself up on one elbow, stifling another yawn as he draped a gentle arm around Kagome's small waist. The girl shook her head slowly, indicating her lack of ability to fully answer her lover's question. 'Lover': the word echoed in her mind, bringing a strong yet dull pang of sadness to her chest. It was a word that she had hoped would ever only be used on one man; the one man that was now lost to time. Shaking her head again, this time in a more dismissive manner, she turned and cupped the man's face, softly stroking his shoulder-length caramel locks. "I'm sorry. Sometimes the past just…sneaks up on me and grabs hold…it's just really hard to let go". Emerald discs looked up at her, nodding understandingly. Pausing, she drew her eyes from his to gaze at his soft lips, quickly pulling their eyes back to meet. "Someday I'll tell you, I promise". She leaned over him to plant a slow, sad kiss on his lips before she was pulled down into his embrace, letting his soft kisses and gentle hands once again become a lifeline out of the well of darkness in which she lay.

Thanks for reading and let me know any thoughts so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kagome blinked lazily as the sunbeams broke through the curtains, illuminating a new handprint on the glass balcony door that she could only imagine came from last night's pining behaviour. She rolled over, pulling the covers with her as she did so, finding only empty space. Yawning, she sat up and pulled herself to the edge of the bed, stretching as she did so. _'Better get up then'_. Standing slowly she walked over to her closet, nudging the crimson dressing gown that had fallen to the floor after last night's comfort out of the way as she did so. She quickly pulled on her socks and a loose dark green dress that fell someway above her knees before shuffling tentatively into the hallway towards the kitchen, where she thought he may be waiting.

"Didn't expect you up yet!" Kazue threw over his shoulder as he continued cooking. Kagome approached him from behind, wrapping her arms around him and kissing the back of his shirt gently. "How're you feeling?" He asked, turning to look at her as he switched the hob off, moving the contents onto some plates on the counter. "I'm all right now" she replied, lifting her head to look at him. "Thank you for being concerned, I know I must be a pain sometimes". Kazue shook his head gently, kissing the top of her head. "Yep, you're a giant pain, and you worry me sick sometimes. But it's worth it, I suppose" he winked at her as she scowled at him, slapping him lightly before moving to sit on one of their two bar stools. The emerald eyed man pushed one of the plates of food along the counter to her before turning to rummage in the fridge. "So are you all set for tonight?" Already having hungrily attacked her breakfast, Kagome shook her head with a mouth full of food. Swallowing quickly, she answered. "Nope. Not even slightly. I'm really excited to see everyone obviously, it's just…that place…it just holds a lot of memories for me". The man dragged the other stool opposite from her, placing himself directly before her. "Must take something _really_ special to drag you back then, after all these years" he gave her a knowing smirk, winking with a bright twinkle in his eyes that did not go unnoticed by the girl. "Well, I guess we have to tell _someone_ the exciting news" smirking back, she held out her left hand to lace her fingers through his, the tiny, delicate diamonds of her new ring sparkling in the morning sun. They both laughed and leaned in for a kiss before turning their attention back to breakfast.

Eating in a comfortable and happy silence, Kagome now let her mind drift to the coming hardship. After almost six years, she was finally returning home, however brief that stay may be. After graduating college and being accepted into an American University, she visited the sacred well one last time, a mixture of hope and desperation inside her heavy heart. Leaning over the well, she had thought about what her life was to be in her era, and what it had been in the past. The heartbreak that she had worked so hard to push away had engulfed her, leaving tears filling her eyes and her delicate lips trembling hard. _'Why did you leave me here, is it my fault? Is this where I'm meant to be, for the rest of my life?'_ her pale hands grasped harder at the edge of the well, stabilising her through her tears. _'I just wish…'_ but that wish was never completed, the grief once again washing over her, rendering her useless. _'There's no point wishing my life away. If I was meant to be there, meant to be…with him…then I would be'_. She turned, walking away from the last meeting place of her lovable half-demon companion, her bitterness and sadness overwhelming her, leaving her to miss the weak but true energy attempting to draw her back through the well.

She had since never gone back. She moved swiftly to her new University, leaving everything that she had known and loved behind in an attempt to forge a new life. She had hoped that she could study something that she truly enjoyed, and find a job that really motivated her, but she had never hoped to find someone else to love. Never in a million years had she thought that there was anyone else for her. It had always only been _him_. Yet here she was, almost three years after arriving in America, living with and engaged to a man that she really did love.

She glanced up from her thoughts to look at him, still scraping scraps of food into his mouth. He was tall and well built, with hair the shade of caramel that was often tied up in a small bun. He was considerate and kind, and had never been afraid of letting her know how he felt – she was his first love, he had said, and the only one he ever intended on having. He had helped to erase some of her insecurities, and by every standard she could see, he was damn near perfect. And she really did love him; without him, her new life would have been so much harder than it already was – maybe even impossible. Yet still, when thinking of her feelings towards him and the life that they had decided to continue to make together, she always felt as if she were attempting to rationally justify why she was with him, when there was really no reason not to be. She loved him, as did he her. ' _It just feels…as if a part of my soul is missing…I'm happy with him, but I'm not complete'_. Her thoughts trailed off as Kazue stood to collect the plates, kissing the top of her head as he passed. "I'm going to go and have a shower" he stated. "Then we'd best get on and get packing".

I feel like this chapter wasn't particularly well structured but I'll excuse myself as I haven't written in forever. Anyway, reviews/thoughts if you have any!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The pair stepped out of the taxi, hauling their luggage onto the pavement below the grand steps of the Higurashi Shrine. "So this is your home huh? If you'd warned me there were this many stairs then I am almost one hundred percent certain that I would _not_ have agreed to this!" Kazue joked, throwing her his usual smirk and wink as she nudged him playfully. "C'mon, best get going". Kagome started ahead of him, dragging one of their bags slowly up the seemingly endless steps. Pausing briefly, she turned to look at him. "Are you nervous?" She asked. "I've been so focused on my own feelings about returning that I forgot that you haven't even met my family yet!" Seeing her growing look of concern he chuckled, reaching up a couple of steps and grabbing her hand in reassurance. "Don't go worrying about me Kagome, I'm fine. Or at least I will be as long as they don't hate me! Now let's go". Simultaneously frowning at her fiancé and letting out a concerned mumble, she nevertheless turned and continued up the steps.

Once they'd reached the top, Kagome's grip on her bag loosened, letting it fall onto the stone floor. Being here…it was like a strong gust of wind had just crashed into her chest, leaving her vulnerable, weak, and prone to reliving her past heartbreak. The breath caught in her throat as she took in the all too familiar surroundings of the shrine. It wasn't even the well house that had drawn her attention most however. It was the Goshinboku; the sacred tree. The tree at which all those years ago, her younger self had found herself intertwined with a beautiful, sleeping half-demon. The half-demon that would become the love of her life.

' _No!_ ' The woman gasped, taking a sharp intake of breath. ' _Not anymore. We just weren't meant to be_ '. But still, the thought could not stop her from slowly approaching the tree, ignoring the confused calls of her partner in the distance. Once close enough, she tentatively placed a shaking hand on the body of the tree, immediately feeling a barrage of powerful emotions hitting her all at once, making her knees weak. _'Oh gods, I'm not ready for this! This is too much!'_ she let out a weak sob as her legs gave way and she hit the ground beneath the sacred tree. _'Oh Inuyasha, are you there? Can you feel me here?'_ Her sobs continued as she felt her hands dig into the soil, a meagre attempt to reach him.

Unbeknownst to Kagome in her somewhat distraught state, hearing the commotion Mrs Higurashi had stepped out to investigate its source. "Oh, Kagome!" Worry washed across her defined features as she spotted her strong-willed daughter sobbing at the base of a tree. Her vision then turned to the young man, who looked just as confused as she felt. "You must be Kazue" she approached him quickly. "Did something happen?" she turned her eyes back to her daughter, whose cries had now hushed somewhat. "N-no, not that I saw? She just reached the top of the steps and just kind of…I don't know how to explain it she just, got like this" he gestured to the girl, now sitting silently by the tree, arms wrapped around herself. Mrs Higurashi nodded and sighed. "I feared this may happen, it's been so long since she's been here" she trailed off, Kazue nodding in understanding, despite the confusion evident in his eyes. The worried mother walked swiftly towards her daughter, kneeling down before her to make eye contact. "Kagome? My sweet girl, come here". The older woman pulled her into a tight embrace, making up for the time that they had been apart. Kagome looked up slowly into her mother's warm eyes. "Mom" her voice wavered, "oh mom I've missed you so much!" She held her mother tightly, feeling the woman run a hand gently through her hair. Kissing her lightly on the forehead, the woman rose. "Come on, let's get you inside. We have a lot of catching up to do".

 _'Well that was definitely_ not _how I wanted to start this trip'_ , Kagome sighed, head in her hands as she sat on her old bed. _'I don't know what came over me. I'm stronger than that…and I don't live in the past anymore'_. She rose, the usual look of determination returning to her face. _'Okay, at least it's out of my system now. Might as well go downstairs – can't get any worse I suppose!'_.

Heading into the corridor and down the stairs she glimpsed Kazue sitting at the table with her mother, gramps and brother. She let out a breath of relief that she didn't know she was holding – thank the gods they were getting along. All heads turned as she entered the room, followed by cries of "Kagome!" and "sis!". Kazue stood, grabbing her hand as he gently pulled her down to sit next to him.

"Are you all right Kagome?" the question echoed, repeated by both her mother and fiancé. Nodding to both, she took a sip of the water placed before her and somewhat relaxed. "I'm fine now, thank you. Sorry about that. How is everyone? What's been going on?" Her voice became more excited as she realised that she was finally here with her family, finally able to hear what was going on in their lives. After some recounts of gramps' hospital trips and Souta's school life she had become more relaxed, giggling at some of their stupid stories and comments. Mrs Higurashi sighed happily; it was good to have her daughter home.

After her family had run out of stories, Kagome decided to move on to tell them about her life. "So you all met Kazue when I was upstairs right? Did he tell you much about us?" he took a glance her way and gave her a small smile, shaking his head. Kagome's mother spoke, "only that you two met during your time in University – we'd be happy to hear more if you'll tell us!" She exclaimed, smiling at the pair. "Okay, so we met when…"

"Well, it certainly sounds like you two have had a wonderful time together! I wish we had some kind of excitement around here!" Kagome's mom chuckled. "Yep, it's certainly been something", the girl laughed. She glanced questioningly at Kazue, wondering with her eyes whether now was the right time to tell them about their news, and was greeted with a nod and gentle hand squeeze.

"Okay, so actually, there was a reason we came here", Kagome paused briefly, waiting for everyone's attention. "What is it dear? Is everything okay?" Her mother's eyes turned worried again, searching her daughter for information. "Everything's fine mom, it's just…" she held out her hand before she continued, hoping the gleaming ring on her finger would clue them in. "We're engaged!"

"Oh Kagome! That's wonderful!" Her mother stood and pulled them both into a tight hug. "Congratulations you two, I'm so happy for you both!"

"Yeah, congrats sis! That's awesome!" Souta added, patting them both on the back and smiling. "Yes, yes congratulations both", gramps stood, stretching, "but can we leave the celebrations until morning? It's way past my bedtime!"

"Now are you sure you're okay?" Kazue leaned over her as they lay in her old bed, planting soft kisses around her face and making her giggle softly. "I'm fine, sorry for worrying you". Kagome kissed him back, pushing him off her gently. "But I _am_ extremely worn out. Let's get some sleep". He nodded his agreement, kissing her goodnight before rolling over and soon falling into a deep slumber.

As much as Kagome wished she could follow him, she knew she could not. She lay on her back staring at the ceiling, her eyes wandering sadly between the desk where she used to keep the Shikon Jewel shards as she studied, and the window where she would often get a half-demon visitor to keep her company.

Propping herself up on her elbows she sighed, giving Kazue a quick kiss on the forehead as she rolled carefully over him to get out of the bed. Throwing a quick glance out of the window, she undressed and put her green dress back on, along with a baggy, fur-lined denim jacket for warmth. Tiptoeing downstairs she quietly put on her light brown lace-up boots and unlocked the front door as quietly as she could, creeping outside quickly.

Sighing as she left the house, she felt herself wandering to the place where it had both begun and ended so suddenly. Gently prising open the door of the well house, she felt her heartbeat quicken as millions of thoughts flooded through her mind. ' _This is stupid'_. Gathering her courage she slowly entered the building where the sacred well was housed. Seeing it made her heart stop, yet her breathing quicken. _'What am I doing here…'_ she trailed one hand slowly over the edge of the sacred well, knowing in her heart that she already knew the answer to that question. ' _Of course…it's you, that's why I'm here. That's why I've always been here'_. Guilt flowed through her just at that thought. ' _I'm sorry Kazue…I really do love you, but…'_ her hand tensed and gripped the side of the well hard. ' _I want, I_ need _to see you Inuyasha…please!_ '

And as though someone had heard her prayer, she felt it. _Immediately_ she felt it, the sudden jolt of energy rising from deep within the well, and she knew that for some reason, at this exact moment, she could go – she could see him. Without a second thought she climbed, only stopping to whisper a guilt-burdened _'I'm sorry Kazue'_ before turning, once again jumping into the void for no other reason but to once again see his smouldering amber eyes.

 _'Inuyasha'_.

 _Inu will FINALLY be in the next chapter. Thank god!_


End file.
